


Looking for You (Back to You)

by Mustang_Girl16



Series: One Shots [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: Steve and Natasha have both been searching, but are only just realizing what they'd truly been looking for.





	Looking for You (Back to You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Just a one-shot I've been wanting to do after I found this gown on Pinterest and then these songs again by OneRepublic fit oh so perfectly.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't won the characters Marvel does, but the plot is mine. I make nothing off of this and the songs are OneRepublic's obviously.
> 
> Steve: All This Time and Natasha: Wherever I Go
> 
> Please feel free to tell me what you think!

Natasha smoothed out the material of her dress as she took a deep breath getting into the elevator. She’d received an invitation from Tony for the Maria Stark Foundations annual charity gala. She knew Stark had been trying to round up the team after SHIELD’s downfall, but she had ignored his invites thus far. That is until now. She knew he was particularly proud of this foundation, it being based around his mother, but it was the subtle note written on the back that had gotten her attention.

_Red,_

_I know you’re taking time to find yourself, as you should, but it never hurts to take a break. Besides the gang wants to see you even Thor’s popping by. Just think about it?_

_-Tony._

She could see the subtle message behind his words telling her she’d be the only one not in attendance were she not to go. Which meant Steve would be there. He’d been in the forefront of her mind as of late-okay constantly-but she’d only just admitted it to herself. She missed him. Something about the look in his eyes when she’d asked him if he trusted her…

She’d only just realized she’d been on his trail back in Milan, that look in his eyes, his sincerity, the way it made her feel…at first the sensation scared her, but in truth she’d never felt more real than in that moment. She hadn’t ever felt that way before and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t been chasing that feeling since.

Hence why she’d returned to the tower, much to Tony’s surprise. She was the first to show again surprising both Tony and herself. He’d been more than happy to set her up with _her own_ _floor._ Yes a floor not just a room, but an entire floor all to herself to do whatever she wanted, and Pepper offered to take her shopping for a gown because while she had worn lots of gowns over the years, they all had belonged to SHIELD. And as for regular clothes well…nothing but the go bag she’d packed and the few things she’d collected over the months. The government raided the safe houses she had, but the ones abroad she didn’t touch for the simple notion that it wasn’t a dire need.

Suffice to say, it was needed and she’d missed spending time with Pepper. But despite the eminent shopping spree, it wasn’t even close to being the most important thing on her mind. As she smoothed the satiny gown over her smooth curves she kept asking herself if Steve would like it. It was a deep emerald green, with a halter neckline and a long slit down the side that showed off her toned legs. It was…nice, and accented her eyes, but as soon as she walked out to show Pepper she knew it wasn’t the one. Pepper made a circling motion with her finger and Natasha turned back around and headed back to the dressing room.

_Five._

She’d tried on five gowns and nothing was even piquing her interest. Did she even know what she liked? She knew what looked good, but not what she liked not really anyways, but still with her life she wasn’t picky. Natasha sighed putting on the robe provided before stepping outside to go look at the racks herself.

“See anything you like?” Pepper asked coming to look herself. The woman had already found her gown for the evening, a simple strapless black satin gown that hugged her slender figure. It was something that gave her an effortless timeless look Natasha thought. Now only if she could find one for herself…

“I don’t know, nothings popping out.” Natasha bit her lip sifting through the gowns.

“Well…” The young woman who’d been assisting them started. “If you’re looking for something that would be eye catching there is this one gown…but it’s different from the styles you’ve been looking at.”

Natasha and Pepper exchanged a look before Natasha decided she had nothing to lose.

“Why not.” The woman smiled pleased before rushing off in search of the gown.

What she came back with was different from anything she’d ever worn that was for sure. But she had been right, it caught her eye as soon as she glimpsed it coming her way. She followed the woman back through the curtain as the assistant helped her into the gown. It was a navy strapless A-line with a sheer navy overlay that was covered in bursts of silver and a high cut v-neckline. They bursts reminded her of spider webs maybe even fireworks. She carefully picked at the fabric, examining herself in the mirror, she smiled turning this way and that to get the full picture. Pepper audibly gasped when she walked out and if she hadn’t already decided on the gown that would have sealed the deal.

Three days later the gowns were delivered to the Tower and it was show time. Only problem was Steve had yet to show. Tony had told her he may have just “assumed” since Steve had been back a few times when Tony had called. Her heart sank a little at that, but there was still time. She accepted a glass of champagne and made the rounds enjoying the company of her fellow Avengers and friends.

 

Steve took a deep breath fidgeting with his tie once more as he and Sam rode the elevator to the ballroom floor of Stark-Avengers Tower. When he’d gotten Tony’s invitation he’d almost just thrown it out. What was the point anyways? He doubted Natasha would even be there. Except Tony had told him she was going to be there. Little did Tony know that he’d given up looking for Bucky. Deciding it was best to wait for Bucky to show himself and started searching for Natasha instead.

After the New Year spent nursing his wounded soul he realized one of two things. First, he was chasing the ghost of a man he once knew, one who didn’t want to be found, not right now anyways. Second, he was being stupid. He’d hoped back at the cemetery that she’d come with him, but when she’d declined he understood. But that hadn’t stop him from hoping she’d show up, be waiting for him at the door of the latest shitty motel. She never did show and it was stupid to think she would, but it was also stupid to deny that he missed her. He didn’t know what to call what they had, but it didn’t take much for him to figure out that he had fallen for her.

Sam rolled his eyes, telling him that it was “about time” and was more than happy to turn their search around. They would keep an ear out for Bucky of course, but she was now consuming his thoughts. She’d told him before he left that he was lucky to have something left from his past that he loved and missed. He was, but what neither of them stopped to see was how lucky he was to find a new beginning. Natasha being at the center.

“Man would you stop messing with it, it looks fine.” Sam scolded batting Steve’s hands away from the aforementioned tie.

“Sorry, guess I’m just a little nervous.” Steve replied with a small wry smile. Sam smiled back, an eyebrow raised.

“Don’t be. It doesn’t take a genius to see that you two have something, just do what feels right.” Steve huffed.

“Easier said than done…What if she doesn’t-”

“She does.” Sam interrupted with an air of confidence.

“How can you be so sure?” Sam shrugged.

“Like I said, it doesn’t take a genius.” Steve smiled a little more knowing his friend wouldn’t voice anything to get his hopes up had he doubted it. “You two have waited long enough.”

Sam patted Steve’s shoulder as the elevator doors opened depositing them onto their desired floor. Steve’s eyes scanned the room looking for a glimpse of red only half-heartedly greeting Tony, Bruce and Thor before his eyes found her. She was standing by the bar talking to Clint as she sipped on a martini. Her hair was swept up into loose curls at the base of her head, tendrils framing her face. And her dress…it took his breath away. _She took his breath away._ As if his feet had a mind of their own he was making his way towards her.

It was like she’d somehow sensed his presence she turned her head, eyes locking on his, a smile spreading across her face. He returned her smile as she met him half way. They were like moths drawn to a flame. He had no words to describe how beautiful she looked right then with the low lights hitting the sparkles on the gown little spindles like a web.

“Hi.” Steve said, Natasha’s smile seeming to spread bigger.

“As articulate as ever I see.” Natasha teased back and Steve laughed lightly nodding.

“Never seem to be able to get the right words out when it comes to a beautiful woman.” She ducked her head a slight blush rising to her cheeks, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared, but he counted himself lucky that he was able to warrant such a reaction from the spy. His heart skipping.

“It’s good to see you Steve.” She said once she’d found his gaze again. He smiled.

“It’s good to see you too Nat. I uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck weighing his words before thinking _what they hell?_ “I missed you.”

Her smile softened and next thing he knew she was hugging him. His brain caught up as he wrapped her arms around her slight form hugging her back.

“I missed you too.” Hearing her say it back made the tension in his body ease. She pulled back before the hug went on too long. They both stared back at each other their eyes seeming to convey what their mouths couldn’t. She’d been looking for him too.

“Dance with me?” He didn’t know where the sudden urge to have her in his arms as he spun her around came from, but as he held out his hand for her to take he became more and more confident. He still hadn’t learned to dance, his date with Peggy long gone, but she had told him her biggest regret was that he’d never gotten to live his life and this seemed like a pretty good start. And when she took his hand everything felt so right.

He led her to the dance floor, taking her right hand in his left and placing his free hand on the small of her back bring her flush to his chest. He had zero idea about what he was doing, but as he kept his eyes locked on hers everything seemed to flow as they started gently swaying to the music.

When Natasha’s eyes had locked onto Steve’s her breath had caught in her throat. He was wearing a navy suit and she tried not to think that he’d worn it knowing he’d match her. It was a silly thing to think, but she couldn’t help it. When he’d told her he missed her too…her heart rate picked up and she had to physically keep herself from blushing when he called her beautiful because she knew he meant it. Now, swaying along to the soft melody that floated across the room, safely tucked into his arms…

_She felt like she was walking on air._

But it was something more than that, that feeling she’d felt when they were talking at Sam’s had returned. She hid her smile tucking her head under his chin, letting the sound of his heartbeat sooth her worries. She inhaled taking in his scent, clean with a hint of old spice, yet uniquely him. Something she’d come to appreciate over their time together. God she’d really fallen for him, hadn’t she?

She wasn’t sure how long they’d stayed like that. She was sure the others had noticed, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She felt grounded, rooted to this life for the first time in so long. There was no pretending with Steve, she didn’t have to and it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt free.

“I’ve been looking for you.” Natasha looked up at Steve, his sudden words taking her by surprise.

“You-you were looking for me? But what about Barnes?” He sighed, shrugging.

“Like you said, following a ghost. He’ll come around when he’s ready. I’m not giving up, but thought it was time.” She furrowed her brow, searching his eyes.

“Time for what?” She asked, wondering. Hoping…

“Time I stop chasing the past. Come back…for you.” She didn’t know what to say. She’d never been particularly good at conveying her feelings through words; so she did it the only way she knew how.

The kiss wasn’t anything like their first. It wasn’t sudden, it wasn’t rushed and it definitely wasn’t one sided. It took him less time to get his brain to work as he kissed her back in equal. His lips conveying everything his mouth couldn’t. It was slow and gentle, but still so passionate that it took her breath away leaving her weak in the knees. Her lips chased after his when they parted, but she stopped herself leaning her forehead against his.

“I never stopped thinking about you. Not once. You’re surprisingly hard to ignore.” He smiled bright and she knew she’d said the right thing even though she had so much more to say, but somehow she knew he understood what she was trying to get across.

He pressed another kiss to her lips, his hand cupping her cheek, before they started to sway again. Neither stopping even when they were the only ones left, the music having ceased long ago. But that was okay, because the music had never been their source of guidance…

* * *


End file.
